gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2005
2005 was a common year starting on Saturday of the Gregorian calendar. 2005 was also the third year of Gaia. Events January * January 25 - January 2005 donation items were released with the choice between the Demonic Pendant or Angelic Bracelet. February *'February 10' - "Going Postal" is introduced. *'February 15' - Gaia Hangouts is released. *'February 18' - Gaia turned two-years old. *'February 18' - Von Helson Sisters are introduced. *'February 18' - The Second Gaian Anniversary Ball took place. *'February 24' - February 2005 donation items were released with the choice between the Lunar Cloak or Solar Cloak. March *'March 3' - Gaia Homes are released. *'March 4' - Gaia Community Discussion, Gaia Gaming Discussion, Gaia Homes, and Site Feedback were created while other forums went through name changes and relocation. *'March 25' - March 2005 donation items were released with the choice between the KiKi Kitty Plushie or RoRo Robo-Puppy. *'March 25' - The Gaia Easter 2k5 Event was held in the Von Helson Mansion. April *'April 1' - Story line update, death of the Von Helson Sisters. *'April 24' - April 2005 donation items were released with the choice between the Prism Butterfly Mantilla or the Chestplate of Arachne. *'April 28' - Gaia Fishing 1.5 was released, fishing now multiplayer. May *'May 13' - Rollback in which gold, inventories, marketplace and trades were set back to what they were on May 9th, 2005 due to a glitch with gold. *'May 13' - Gino Gambino turned 17, but wasn't around for it. *'May 24' - May 2005 donation items were released with the choice between the Guitar of Angellus or the Guitar of Demona. June *'June 21' - Gaia Casino was released. *'June 24' - June 2005 donation items were released with the choice between the Phoenix Circlet or the Bone Dragon Helm. July *'July 16' - Optional Word Filter introduced. *'July 25' - July 2005 donation items were released with the choice between the Solar Headdress or the Lunar Cowl. *'July 29' - Inventory organizer introduced. *'July 29' - Gaia User Ads introduced. August *'August 5' - Gino Gambino returned to the story in an 8-page manga titled "Gino Returns". *'August 25' - August 2005 donation items were released with the choice between the Fire Whip or the Ice Whip. September *'September 2' - Gaia Towns Alpha Testing began. *'September 14' - Gaia Towns Beta Testing was released. *'September 14' - Gaia Homes 1.5 released. *'September 16' - Gaia Guilds 2.0 Beta released. *'September 25' - September 2005 donation items were released with the choice between the Pandy Pack or the Hard Shell Bagpack. October *'October 10' - Enhanced Gaia Profiles pre-released. *'October 11' - "Gino Returns" part two was released in another 8-page comic. *'October 23' - October 2005 donation items were released with the choice between the CoCo Kitty Plushie or the Wind Security Blanket. *'October 26' - Gaia Towns officially released. *'October 28' - Halloween 2k5 party at the Gambino mansion. *'October 31' - Trick or Treating 2k5 began. November *'November 7' - The feud of Santa Vs. Jack began. *'November 9' - S Corp was born. *'November 21' - Avatar Arena released. *'November 22' - November 2005 donation items were released with the choice between the Sno Yeti Pillow Plush or the Nitemare Parasol. *'November 23' - Enhanced Profiles officially released. *'November 30' - Santa Vs. Jack feud was resolved. December *'December 2' - The exchange of trash, bugs, and flowers from Towns for other items was now possible. *'December 20' - Completely new layout on Gaia. *'December 24' - December 2005 donation items were released with the choice between the Winter Fox Mink or the Ice Tiara. *'December 25' - Christmas 2k5 caroling. *'December 28' - Housing Arena released. *'December 31' - New Years Eve 2k5 Party. Category: Years